


Counting Stars and Cars

by jojohere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojohere/pseuds/jojohere
Summary: When you live in a city and have a big family, there were times where you need a small place of solitude for yourself.





	Counting Stars and Cars

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sanctuary

Sometimes there were days when Allie found her feet taking her up to the roof of her apartment building. The five-story building couldn’t compare to the skyscrapers that were several streets down, but all buildings were taller than people. If it was any littler, this infrastructure wouldn’t be called a building.

Even though it was a building, it was already full of apartments. There wasn’t enough room to make a space for doing laundry. Instead people used the roof as a place to wash or dry their laundry. During the day, the clothing lines would be filled with a variety of the residents’ clothing, freshly washed, and just waiting to dry in the sun. Meanwhile in the night, not many people would keep their clothes out. Allie suspected that there was the chance it would rain during the night.

Pulling up the zipper of her jacket, Allie shivered at the bite of the night air. Well, she shouldn’t have been very surprised, nights were chilly. Especially at the top of any building. Letting the heavy door swing closed behind her, she made her way close to the edge. Allie leaned on the metal rail and gazed out at the vibrant nightlife below her. The young girl let out a heavy sigh that mingled with the noise of the passing traffic. 

Nights weren’t quiet, especially now that her mom had picked up her older brother from school _and_ that her sister was about to come home from work. She wasn’t going to lie; she felt out of place with her family at times. Allie _was_ going to return to school in a few weeks.

This was why she would spend as much time as she could at the building’s rooftop, savoring this feeling, of being the only person in the world along with the solace and the peace which went disturbed by the sounds of the city. She would spend hours just watching the traffic until she felt like she could go back to the apartment.

Allie’s hand reached into her jeans’ pockets for the keys. She exhales, her shoulders slumping. Leaning onto the cold railing, the girl rests her head on her folded arms.

Don’t get her wrong though, her family were lovely people. However, being the youngest in the family meant that she was given really high expectations just like her siblings. Sometimes to be like them, sometimes to be better than them, they were expectations and they were tiring to hear.

There were other better days, but today wasn’t one of them and Allie was getting away from it.

On days like this, Allie would count cars and people until she would have to restart. Or if she got bored, she would crane her neck upwards and count clouds, planes, and stars. If she got bored of that, she would try to make patterns or stories about the celestial bodies in the sky. Or she would look back down and make stories for the pinpricks of people going along their life.

She wasn’t particularly good at it, but it was something to keep her mind off of her family. And to her, this empty, chilly, rooftop was her little pocket away from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a part of one of those theme-prompt-challenges. i'm not sure if i might continue this, i mean i have a little something planned. but it would be a pretty short story with only like a few chapters.


End file.
